A Witch Hunter and the Witch That Will Change EVERYTHING
by Raika Delleon
Summary: As Hansel and Gretel answer the call for help from Augsburg, They both are about to learn something new and shocking about themselves, and this will not be like any other Witch Hunt they have ever been on before. (Gretel/Muriel Femslash) also with a different ending :D


HANSEL AND GRETEL

Witch Hunters FANFICTION!

INTRO

As Hansel and Gretel answer the call for help from Augsburg, They both are about to learn something new and shocking about themselves, and this will not be like any other Witch Hunt they have ever been on before.

(Gretel/Muriel Femslash) also with a different ending :D

Chapter 1: where it all went wrong…

"Gretel!" screamed Hansel as he looked back to see his sister just standing there, looking down at the witch he had pinned with shovel to the neck, on the floor. "Finish her already!" He had screamed again at her, as Gretel didn't break eye contact with the witch below them looking up with nothing but utter fear in her eyes and flailing her arms trying to get herself free. Just as Gretel was about to move in for the kill, with the small moment she had provided Muriel, the witch being pinned, for escape was enough to stop panicking and find herself a loose floor board she ripped out from right beside her and smack Hansel across the face with it, making a sickly cracking sound as it made contact.

Hansel had flown off Muriel and so did the shovel somewhere off to the side with a thud as he collided with the floor. "Hansel!" screamed Gretel as she looked over to where her brother resided, face down on the floor completely unconscious. Anger welling inside of her after her brief concern for her brother Gretel was about to make her assault on Muriel but was too late, as the wicked witch was already upon her with a swift hand around her throat and a quick knee to the stomach. With a gasp of shock followed by a loud grunt of pain Gretel's eyes met Muriel's with fury, and a steady hand reaching for a knife located on the side of her leg. "Now, now witch hunter… Let's not rui-" Muriel began but stopped as Gretel had swung her now tightly grasped knife in her right hand at Muriel's head.

Muriel quickly threw Gretel across the other side of the cottage, barely escaping the quick strike Gretel had aimed at her with only a small scratch on the cheek from it. Across from Hansel, Gretel hit the old oven with a thunk and then a soft thud to the floor as her body withered in pain. Groaning Gretel lay on the floor, her back against it and lifting her head up trying to rise up from the fall. Muriel was walking towards her, a slow pace as she let her fingers caress the top of nearby table as she made her way to Gretel. "Tell me witch hunter, why the hesitation?" Muriel said as she switched her appearance, her face changing from her horrifying witch form to a more, lovelier one. Muriel's brilliant blue eyes still resting on the downed witch hunter as the gap between them grew smaller.

Gretel wanted to throw out a nasty retort but she found no words escaping her and something else filling her instead, confusion as to why she did hesitate when she could have finished off the witch easily with her brother. Gretel had lifted her torso enough to be resting on her elbows as her eyes were on Muriel's, dumbfounded and unable to grasp the cause of her hesitation she was too deep in thought to notice Muriel's hand had carelessly found a knife on the countertop her fingers were once brushing against. Clutching the new weapon Muriel went from a few feet away from Gretel to right on top of her, straddling her waist and one hand shoving Gretel completely on her back again.

Gretel let out another groan of pain as her head hit the floor with the rest of her torso as the weight of the witch fell upon her. For a moment Gretel's eyes rolled in the back of her head, but then she refocused her gaze on Muriel. Muriel quickly placed a hand around Gretel's throat as she raised the knife high up above her head, reading herself to strike Gretel right at her heart. Gretel gasped as she brought her hands to her throat trying to remove Muriel's tight grip, to fill her lungs with much needed air but was failing as her strength wasn't enough. Realizing her demise, Gretel looked up at Muriel, their eyes meeting as nothing but a thick silence fell between them as what felt like hours past and neither one of them made a move.

Caught in the hypnotic gaze of her victim, Muriel couldn't move. Something about the women below her had caught her off guard and had stopped her in her tracks from impaling her with the knife she had acquired. The women under her was nothing but weak and pathetic, yet Muriel found, something alluring about her, something she didn't quite understand. Unbeknownst to her, Gretel was feeling the same way as she looked up at her capturer, and couldn't tear away from the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever laid her eyes on. Both of their hearts sped up as Muriel lent down towards Gretel, her hand with the knife lowering, with her grasp loosening around Gretel's throat. Gretel let her hands fall to her side as her face was mere inches apart from Muriel's until…

_Bang! _Ben had run through the entrance of the cottage with his rifle grasped between both hands aimed at Muriel with a shot just being fired towards them. Ben had earlier been shot by Hansel but being able to pick himself up after what felt like an eternity of pain in his left shoulder subsiding, and finding the rifle Hansel gave him, made his way into the cottage to find Muriel hovering over Gretel with a knife in hand and Hansel across from them unconscious and unaware of what danger Gretel and himself were both in. "Gretel!" Ben hollered as his shot made contact with Muriel's right shoulder which caused her to loosen her grasp on the knife and Gretel's throat momentarily.

Both completely shocked, Gretel and Muriel moved their gaze from each other to the new comer. Muriel hissed as the pain in her shoulder had reached her full attention and then a deathly growl escaped her throat as she became completely enraged at the scrawny boy at the entrance of the cottage. Her grasp on the knife tightened as she rose off of Gretel who stared up at her in pure bewilderment. "How dare you!" Muriel hissed at the boy as she flung the knife at him so fast, Ben didn't have the chance to even think about moving when it struck him in the same shoulder he had been shot at earlier.

Screaming in pain, Ben hit the floor releasing the gun and grabbing at the knife sticking out of his previously gun wounded shoulder. Muriel looked down at Gretel and for a brief moment their eyes met until Muriel unfocused her attention from Gretel to the boy slowly rising from the floor, and painfully pulling out the knife that was impaled in him. Gretel quickly grabbed at Muriel's closest leg, looking up at her and trying not to let go, but she knew she had very little to almost no strength left to really keep her in place. Muriel quickly looked down at Gretel with a small amount of what Gretel would eventual realize was sadness as she used her other leg and kicked Gretel in the stomach so hard she caused Gretel's body to be hurled back against the stove with another thunk sound and then landing on the floor once again.

A loud grunt escaped Gretel's lips and just as she was going to reach out again for Muriel, she was gone… The only thing she saw was an empty space and a gust of wind left from the fleeting Grand Dark Witch as she looked to Ben who had been knocked back down on the floor by the fleeing Witch. Gretel, with every ounce of strength left rushed to her feet and to the entrance of the cottage. As she made it to the entrance she saw Muriel with her wand in hand, and flying off into the distance on her makeshift broom.

Muriel didn't dare look back, she had barely escaped two notorious Witch Hunters, some village boy and a white witch as well that happen to be helping them. She had found her wand right outside the cottage and used it to call her broom to her, then taking off on it as soon as it arrived. She didn't know where she was heading but she didn't care at the moment she needed to get away and rest, only time would heal her wounds, but most off all her troubled mind.

Gretel, breathing heavily just watching as the Grand Dark Witch began to disappear into the horizon. She sighed as she leaned most of her body weight on her shoulder that was against the door frame, and turned her attention to Ben who was walking up right beside her. "Are you alright?" Ben asked as he fully pulled out the knife from his shoulder with a grunt, the blade was finally out and tossed to the floor. Gretel only nodded in response and looked back towards where Muriel had gone too far out of sight to see anymore. She sighed again "She got away…" Gretel breathed as she pushed away from the door frame and faced Ben, "Come on, we need to get Hansel up, get the kids and return them to their parents." Ben looked over to where Hansel was laying then back at Gretel "The kids should almost be to Augsburg by now. By the time we get Hansel up and get there, the kids should have already arrived." Ben said as he headed to Hansel's side and poked at the unconscious Witch Hunter.

Gretel rolled her eyes as she left the cottage, she remembered as a child there was a well nearby and went looking for it. Gretel knew Hansel and that Ben wouldn't be enough to wake her brother, so a bucket of water to the face should do the trick. After looking for a while she found the old well and began to bring up a bucket of water, but as she was pulling up the bucket her mind went back to her fight with Muriel and how she was going to have to explain what happened to her brother. Another sigh passed her lips as the bucket reached the top of the well and she untied the rope from it, carrying it in her arms as she walked towards the cottage, she was already dreading having to tell her brother what transgressed while he was not among Muriel and herself.

Ben had been poking at Hansel, he was trying to wake the man without being too close because he had no idea what would happen and didn't want to be in the way if he started swinging just in case. After a few pokes and calling out to the unconscious Witch hunter, Ben gave up, and sat next to him cross legged. In the absence of Gretel his mind wondered about what he walked in on early between Gretel and Muriel. Gretel was completely on her back, hands to her sides with one of the most frightful witches he has ever seen, sitting on top of her, but she wasn't even fighting back. Ben didn't realize it before because he was so concerned about Gretel's wellbeing but now that the danger was gone, why wasn't she fighting the Grand Dark Witch off of her?

Gretel entered the room, and looked at her brother then Ben, the bucket firmly gripped in her grasp and pacing quickly towards her brother. "You might want to move." She warned as she threw the remains of the water on Hansel and breaking Ben's train of thought as he scattered to his feet to move away. The water splashed all over Hansel's face and upper torso, quickly following was the gasping sounds Hansel made as he grabbed for a knife on the side of his leg and begun slicing at the air in front of him. Ben jumped away from Hansel and closer to Gretel, afraid he would end up getting hit by one of Hansel's random strikes. Hansel calmed himself down after a brief moment and put his knife away "What happened?" Hansel asked, as he looked around the cottage and focused his gaze on Gretel, and Ben.

The room fell silent, all of a sudden Hansel rose to his feet "MINA!" He screamed as he ran out the door. Ben only looked down as he knew what was to come next but Gretel quickly followed her brother outside.


End file.
